The NIH has been requested by Congress to expand its research to include aspects of radiology and imaging. To this end, an Office of Radiological Research and Training is being established. This program is being designed to give radiologists and others from the American radiological community training in research methodology and technique. Part of that training may include performing research with NIH staff scientists and clinicians on the latest techniques for (1) whole body magnetic resonance instrumentation, and (2) the visualization and analysis in multiple dimensions of multimodality medical images. To this end, additional NMR instrumentation and image processing hardware and software are being acquired.